


Not That Kind of Swing

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bandanas, Light Bondage, M/M, Makeshift Cock Rings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Swing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: Rick has a surprise for Daryl in the attic, which means Rick's probably not gonna make that meeting he's got scheduled later in the day.





	Not That Kind of Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justley/gifts).



> This is a late birthday gift for my dear friend Justley. We are _almost_ birthday twins and if it weren't for that big body of water separating us, I just know we'd be out partying it up for our birthdays. But since we can't, this will have to do.
> 
> Also, she wrote a fantastic Drarry for me that is a multi-chapter bit of awesomeness and you should go check it out. :)
> 
> I'm not a big fan of the title, but, eh. You're here for the smut anyway, right?
> 
> This is unbeta'd so please keep that in mind as you read and just pretend you didn't see me fuck up. Please and thanks. :D

“What the hell is that?”

“A swing.”

Daryl’s eyes narrow, “That don’t look like a swing to me.”

_ Rick’s  _ eyes lit up, “It’s a sex swing!”

Daryl cocked his head to the side and gave the swing a long look then shifted his eyes and gave Rick the same look. “Why?”

“It’s fun?” 

Daryl continued to look between the swing and Rick. Rick smiled his most convincing smile. The one that showed most of his teeth and made his eyes as bright as he could possibly get them.

Daryl suddenly came to a decision, “No,” and he turned and strode quickly to the door.

“Oh, come on Daryl! At least give it a chance! It took me and Michonne all day yesterday to hang it!”

That stopped Daryl short, “ _ Michonne knows about this?” _

Rick tried out his smile again, “Yes?”

Daryl licked his lips and then did that weird lip smacking thing that he did when he was thinking Rick was an idiot. “How did you even get it here without anyone asking questions?”

“Told ‘em it was just extra tie downs.” Rick was proud of that lie.

“Tie downs, huh?” The thing did look like a bunch of straps tied together. With a little piece of fabric in the middle. Probably where someone’s ass goes. “How are you gonna explain where they went the next time someone wants to use them on a load?”

“Had to leave ‘em behind ‘cause of a herd.” The shit eating grin was back.

“When was the last time a herd spooked ya that bad?”

“Daryl! It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I found it and the rafters are strong enough to hold it and me up and we can have a lot of fun.” Exasperation was creeping in now. 

Daryl chewed his lip while deep in thought. Rick stayed quiet and let him think those deep thoughts. Usually something good came out of them.

“So let me get this straight,” Daryl said suddenly, making Rick startle, “You get all trussed up in this and then I fuck you.”

“Yes.”

“Why can’t I just fuck ya in the bed like we always do?”

Rick took a long breath and held it a moment before answering, “The bed is great. Much better than the back of a car or against a tree. But, this will be fun because you could move me around more and you can,” here Rick blushed, “tie me up or restrict my movements. Or swing me around some.”

Daryl walked back over to the swing. He pulled on it experimentally, putting his whole weight on it. He nodded his head minutely when it held. His hand trailed along the tough fabric and snagged on one of the loops of fabric. “That’s where my feet go,” Rick supplied helpfully.

Nodding absently, Daryl walked around the swing, stopping to tug on it every occasionally. “How hard is it for you to get in and out of it?” he asked without looking at Rick.

“Oh! It’s easy to get in and out of, just got to hop in and out of it. Well, unless you tie me down, then I might have to wait on you to untie me.”

Daryl let go of the swing and walked over to the window and looked out into the setting sun, “What time do we have to go to that meeting?”

Rick glanced at his watch, “Forty-five minutes or so. Why?” 

“Sounds like we got enough time to play a bit. Go run and get your box of toys.”

Rick was gone before Daryl even finished saying they had the time. He was back in two minutes carrying a small fireproof safe. The key for it was in Daryl’s pocket. 

Daryl took it from Rick and then slowly walked over to the attic door and closed it softly and then turned the lock. “Strip,” he said without turning around, knowing that Rick would.

He knew because they didn’t play this game often. Maybe only twice in the whole time they’d been together this way. And it had only been when Daryl felt like they were as safe as they possibly could be and they had the time to indulge. The first time had been at the prison after the they’d run off the Governor and the second had been during a cold and snowy winter’s night here in Alexandria.

Rick was completely naked in just a few short minutes, most of that time taken up by going two rounds with his boots. Boots got the first round (Rick fell on his ass), Rick got the second (boots went flying across the room). He stood tall and proud, if slightly out of breath, his dick just starting to show some interest. 

Daryl trailed a hand down Rick’s chest, fingers tangling in the peppered hairs. “So I figure we can give her a trial run and if I like it, we can do it again. Eventually.”

“I can’t imagine you not liking it,” Rick said, his eyes bright and shiny like when he’s getting something he wants.

“You also couldn’t imagine that I wouldn’t like peaches, but we see how that went.”

“They were genuine Georgia peaches picked at the height of ripeness and canned the same day!” Rick protested.

Daryl shook his head, “Don’t matter what the label says, still don’t like peaches.”

“You ate ‘em fine before.”

“Didn’t have much choice before.”

“Ain’t natural. We’re from Georgia.” Rick’s face took on a look of mock disgust.

Pulling out his knife, Daryl started cleaning his nails, “You’re wasting fuck time, Grimes.”

“Well you ain’t told me to do anything yet, so you’re the one wastin’ time.”

Daryl met Rick’s eyes and held them as he put his knife back in his pocket and closed the distance between them. They shared a deep and intense look, full of meaning. It was the same one they’d shared countless times before. It meant,  _ I got you _ , and  _ I’m here, man _ , and a hundred different things that only they knew and understood. Right now it meant something that the two of them had yet to put into words, but signaled the start of the change from playful to sexy.

They shared a brief kiss, lips pressing together and moving together slightly, just a promise for now. Never enough for Rick, but sufficient for Daryl. 

“Get in the swing,”Daryl whispered against Rick’s lips.

It took some doing, and Daryl had to help, but soon enough, Rick was lying back in the swing. Daryl tisked at Rick’s feet hanging loose. “Think we should secure those.”

Dragging the key  out of his pocket, Daryl bent over the box Rick had brought up. He dug around a bit before pulling out the bandanas, they were less conspicuous than rope and still served the purpose. And Rick said they made him think of Daryl for some reason. So they used bandanas when they played.

Taking his time, Daryl tied up Rick’s feet, making sure to caress and kiss the tops. Rick shivered with each kiss, eyes glued to Daryl’s fingers and mouth. Once Daryl was done with that, he moved up to Rick’s hands and did the same thing so that Rick was securely tied into the swing.

“You good?” Daryl asked. 

Rick nodded, “Very good.” 

Rick’s cock agreed. It was hard and red and lying against his stomach. Waiting for Daryl’s touch. Daryl smirked, he’d touch it alright, but it wouldn’t like it much.

Rooting around in the box again, he pulled out a leather strap with some snap closures. Anyone looking at it would think it was a man’s leather bracelet, but it doubled as a cock ring when wrapped a few times behind Rick’s balls. 

Rick whined and bucked as Daryl secured his cock. Daryl slapped the inside of his thigh for misbehaving. “You know better.”

He went to the box again and pulled out the ball gag. It had some permanent teeth marks from the last time. Daryl had wanted to see if Rick could make it through without making a sound. It had been a near thing, but the gag had gotten the worst of it.

Daryl secured it in Rick’s mouth and asked, “You ok?” 

Rick nodded.

“And if you ain’t?” 

Rick snapped his fingers.

“And if you really ain’t?” 

Rick snapped twice.

“Good.”

Indulging in a caress across Rick’s cheek, Daryl took a moment to look at his work. Rick was trussed and ready. Daryl could fuck him now, make Rick squirm and make new bite marks in the ball gag, but he had other things planned.

Going back to the box he grabbed up several things. Another bandana which he tied around Rick’s eyes (Rick moaned in frustration, but Daryl didn’t pay him any mind),a big bottle of lube and a vibrator. It wasn’t Rick’s favorite, it didn’t go fast enough for him. It kept him on the edge, but not quite enough to make him come on its own. He would know what it was as soon as Daryl pushed it in, even though they’d only used it the one time and he’d  told Daryl that it was useless and not to use it again.

Looking out the window, Daryl calculated how much time they had left. The shadows were a bit longer than he’d expected. Either they would have to hurry up, or… Daryl smirked. Rick was either going to want to kill him or pound him into the floor next time they fucked. Daryl liked his odds though. 

The lube was cool on his fingertips and probably felt even colder to Rick when Daryl shoved a finger into Rick.

“Mfckr!” Rick howled around the gag.

Daryl ignored him and worked his finger in and out quickly. He would have paused here to enjoy the view, it was usually dark when they got to this point, but he had to get the vibrator seated and going in the next few minutes. He wanted to have a some time to watch Rick squirm on it. 

More lube and a few fingers later, Rick was ready for the vibrator. It had been sitting innocently on Rick’s stomach the whole time. Sitting idly, not turned on, Rick had no idea. But as soon as Daryl turned the knob on the bottom and it started to hum, Rick knew.

Rick’s head whipped back and forth and his hands tightened into fists, “Dryl! Dntufkndar!” 

“Hush!” Daryl said sternly.

Surprisingly, the vibrator slid right in, Daryl had thought for sure Rick would resist, but maybe he was just playacting. Daryl worked it in and out a bit, making sure it would stay as long as he knew it was going to need to. Once he was satisfied it wouldn’t go anywhere, he stood back and admired the view.

Rick’s head was tilted back, curls damp with sweat, his chest was heaving and the whorls of hair were also glistening. His hands were clenching and unclenching, occasionally grasping onto the straps holding him up. His toes curled and uncurled, probably matching the vibration of the toy in his ass. It was beautiful. So beautiful that Daryl finally indulged himself and wrapped a hand around Rick’s hard, red cock.

Rick arched into the touch and Daryl let himself go with it for a moment. He loved having Rick at his mercy, the leader of their group a mess and wanting, and it was just for Daryl to see. 

Letting go of Rick, Daryl walked around the tightly wound body, fingers trailing along until he got to Rick’s head. Leaning in, he whispered in Rick’s ear, “It’s almost time for the meeting.” 

Rick whined through the gag. 

“Now, we can do one of two things,” Daryl told him, “I can undo ya, get you out of here and you can hurry up and get dressed and hope we aren’t late, or…” Daryl reached down and tweaked one of Rick’s nipples until Rick’s body bowed up into the sensation, “I can leave you here, go to the meeting and tell them you ain’t gonna be there and we’ll reschedule.”

Rick turned his head towards Daryl’s voice, listening. 

“Once I get rid of ‘em, I’ll come back here and we can finish what we started. What do you think?” He waited for an answer, but then remembered Rick couldn’t actually talk with the gag in his mouth and Daryl didn’t really want to take it out. “Snap your fingers twice if you want me to let you out, or just once if you’re gonna be a good boy and wait for me.”

A chickadee called outside the window, it’s four note song giving it away as a Carolina. The song repeated three times before Rick finally snapped his fingers. Daryl waited, but Rick’s hand went slack and he didn’t snap them again.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Daryl grunted. 

He ran a finger along the edge of Rick’s jaw and pulled the gag away enough so that he could kiss those pouty lips he loved so much. Rick kissed back, pushing against Daryl’s mouth - giving more than he was taking. 

Daryl pulled away, but before he could put the gag back, Rick whispered, “Hurry back.”

“I’ll do my best,” Daryl promised before putting the red foam ball between Rick’s teeth again.

He stepped back and took another long look. Rick was beautiful like this and it would probably be the only time they’d have this much time to play. They both knew it was a gamble, the world could tilt on its axis at any moment and everything could blow up in their faces. With that in mind, Daryl loosened up the bandana tied around Rick’s right hand.

“Only for emergencies,” he instructed Rick. “Don’t wanna see your hand around your dick or nothin’ when I get back. Understand?”

Rick nodded his head.

“Good,” after one last lingering look and a palm to his aching crotch, Daryl opened the door and hurried down the steps. He had a meeting to cancel.

Michonne was a godsend. Daryl had caught her on her way up the stairs and she took one look and knew what was up. She turned around and marched straight for the church and then proceeded to bullying everyone out of the meeting, citing Rick’s need for rest and the fact that there was shit to do around town and talking about it wasn’t getting it done. Fastest meeting Daryl’d ever been to.

She wouldn’t take any thanks, just hurried him back to the house and then shutting the door firmly behind her as she left. Daryl had a feeling she’d run people off if they tried to look for Rick or Daryl. He’d have to find her a stash of chocolate on the next run. Hopefully something fancy.

He took the steps two at a time, but stopped when he got to the attic door. If he ran in there Rick would probably hurt himself trying to get out of the swing and face whatever danger he could imagine coming through the door. Two steadying breaths and then he turned the knob.

The swing was swaying gently back and forth, Rick clutching the straps so tightly his fingers looked bloodless. His head was as far back as it could go and his hips thrust up and down rhythmically, the source of the motion of the swing. The whole room smelled like Rick’s arousal and sweat. 

“Rick.”

The movement stopped and Rick turned his head to the sound of Daryl’s voice.

“You did so good. Didn’t come.”

Rick made a pathetic sound that made Daryl chuckle. 

“Shoulda seen Michonne. Telling all them idiots they don’t need to have a meeting for them to talk about doing what they already do.” Daryl shook his head, “I think she was pissed on your behalf.”

Rick grunted.

Daryl ignored him, “I mean, if you already know when to plant the fucking corn, why do they need to ask your permission?”

Rick grunted louder.

“And for fucks sake, if they already got a good rotation going on runs, why do they need to worry about how you feel about it?” 

Rick shook the swing, making it jiggle.

“Then Gabriel wanted to talk about gettin’ everyone back in church on Sunday. Hell, I don’t know what day of the week it is! I haven’t since we left the fucking prison. How the hell does anyone else know?”

This time Rick grunted  _ and  _ rattled the swing.

“Oh shit! What am I thinking!” Daryl stepped farther into the room and grabbed one of Rick’s feet, rubbing it reverently. “Michonne said to tell you not to worry about taking a shift tonight. She’s got you covered.”

Rick kicked out with his foot, nearly catching Daryl in the arm.

“Hey, hey now. That’s not nice. I might have to go downstairs and pour my heart out to Michonne about how mean ya are to me.”

Rick growled. 

Daryl shivered at the sound. He loved Rick when he was on the edge. Out in the world or here when they were alone, there was just something about Rick losing his shit that made Daryl want to fuck the guy’s brains out. 

“Fine. I see you’re just gonna bitch and moan until you get what you want.” 

Daryl trailed his hand from Rick’s foot down the inside of his leg until he got to where the vibrator was nestled between firm cheeks. He flicked it just to see Rick twitch around it. Daryl’s cock twitched in sympathy. 

Rick moaned and hitched his bottom up. Daryl wasn’t ready to relive Rick yet, but he knew if he didn’t, there would be hell to pay. Rick was already to the point that he couldn’t take much more. His poor cock was red and flowing with precome. Tasty precome. Daryl leaned over and swiped his tongue through it. Rick shivered at the touch and shamelessly rubbed his cock on Daryl while he could.

Daryl let him. Truth be told, he was wound up pretty tight himself. He’d just about strangled Gabriel when he started talking about true love and sin. Dude surely wasn’t talking about Rick and Daryl, as far as they knew only Michonne had a clue. Everyone else just thought they were best buds. 

Being the jerk that he was, Daryl let his tongue swipe against Rick’s cock as he licked up the pool of precome. Just enough to make Rick fuss. But damn, he couldn’t take much more himself. 

Quickly pulling away, he rooted around in the box and found a condom and the lube. He set them on Rick’s stomach so he could undo his pants and then ripped open the condom and rolled it on as fast as he could. The handful of lube he wrapped around his cock was cold enough to make him hiss. 

The vibrator came out with a squelch. That was good. Meant Rick was still fairly lubricated. Daryl shot some in there just in case. 

“Ready?” he asked. But he didn’t wait for Rick to answer, just shoved himself in, loving the tightness and heat. Rick bucked and clenched tight around him so Daryl waited. It was good this way. Just waiting for Rick to let him know he was ready.

The chickadee sang outside the window and Rick clenched and unclenched his whole body around Daryl. It was perfect, beautiful. Daryl was watching, waiting for that little nod that Rick would give when he was ready. 

It only took another second and then Rick was there, and Daryl didn’t even wait for Rick to follow through with the nod before he was pulling out and pushing in again. The swing swayed and almost pulled Rick too far away. So Daryl grabbed a strap in each hand and used it for leverage as he pumped into Rick.

Daryl couldn’t hear the chickadee anymore. All he could hear was the sound of his own breathing and Rick’s moans. The floor may have creaked a bit, and the rafters may have protested, but Daryl didn’t pay them no mind. Rick was all he was focused on now.

Rick who was shiny and slick with sweat. His whole body in motion, and not just from Daryl thrusting into him, no. His hands were twisting in the straps, his head thrashing around, hips bucking, and toes curling and uncurling. The gag was quieting most of Rick’s noises, but it was a good thing they were alone in the house or someone would be there to see what was the matter. 

“Can you come from just me fuckin’ ya? Or do you need a hand,” Daryl panted out. It could go either way, Rick had been known to come on Daryl’s cock before, but it had been one of those times that they’d been working up to the fuck all damn day and they were both on a hair trigger. 

By the way that his balls were drawn up tight and ass spasming around Daryl, it was a good chance he could blow at any moment. Daryl’s hand hovered over Rick’s cock, it would only take a few strokes.

“Dryl! Dryl! Dryl!” Rick was chanting now, his neck corded out as his body strained.

“I got you, baby. I got you.” Daryl finally conceded and wrapped his hand around Rick and that was all it took for Rick to make stripes up his chest and under his chin. 

Daryl wanted to keep going, but he knew that Rick would be too sensitive, so he pulled out and whipped the condom off. It took longer than he would have liked, but once Rick sighed in post orgasm bliss, Daryl was done. His come painting Rick’s cock in white. 

Resting his head on Rick’s foot, Daryl closed his eyes and let his breathing calm down. 

“Mfmp,” Rick said.

Daryl lazily waved a hand, “Just give me another minute.”

Rick jerked the foot that Daryl was resting his head on.

“Damn. Fine then.” Daryl straightened up and buttoned his fly. He’d glare at Rick, but Rick wouldn’t be able to see it. Instead he flicked  the sole of Rick’s foot, causing him to jerk and the swing to start to rotate again. Daryl chuckled, but caught it so Rick wouldn’t bitch too much about that later.

Starting with the offending foot, Daryl went around and untied Rick, saving his eyes and mouth for last. Rick could have done that part himself, but he waited patiently for Daryl to do it himself. If they had a word for it, it might be aftercare. But they didn’t know words like that, it was just Daryl taking care of Rick. Like he always did. Like he always would.

Once the gag was out and the bandana taken away from Rick’s eyes, Daryl was hesitant. “You okay?” he asked.

Rick took a moment, licking his lips and working his jaw, before turning and looking deep into Daryl’s eyes. “I’m wonderful. And so are you.”

Daryl actually blushed. Leaning in, he kissed Rick warmly. Rick put an arm around Daryl and pulled him closer. It was a sweet and thorough kiss, belying the raucousness from just a few minutes ago.

“Thank you,” Rick breathed into Daryl’s kiss.

“Weren’t nothin’.”

“It..You...was everything.”

Daryl lowered his eyes and nodded his head.

“Now get me the hell out of here, I stink to high heaven and I need a shower. And I’m pretty sure Michonne’s gonna be up here any minute now. She’s gonna want to know how it worked out,” Rick said as he shifted in the swing.

“You ain’t gonna tell her everything are ya?” Daryl asked in a bit of a panic.

“Hell no! But we found two and she was setting one up in the other house and she’s gonna want to know if it’s worth all the work or not.”

“Who the hell is she gonna use it with?” Daryl asked, wracking his brain trying to think if he’d seen anyone with Michonne.

“I ain’t gonna ask,” Rick said with conviction.

Daryl shuddered, “Don’t think I will either.”

They smiled at each other conspiratorially and then Daryl cleaned up while Rick got dressed. The swing was definitely a good idea. Daryl was already thinking about next time. 

He’d have to hide the vibrator first.

**Author's Note:**

> Justley, thank you so much for chatting with me late at night when all the normal folks have gone to sleep. You are a fantastic woman and I'm so proud to call you friend. 
> 
> And I'm not sorry for turning you on to Drarry and Sterick. :P


End file.
